Julia (NSI)
Julia (ジュリア Juria) is a bachelorette in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Julia is a shy and quiet girl who works at the Book Store, and prone to assisting people in need. She loves books, saying that all are Calm and soothing, somehow. Julia spends most of her time in the Library, except for Thursday when it's closed. Her father Bengt has written most of the books in the Book Store, and is very happy when people come to read. As the player raises friendship with Julia, she will open up to them. Daley often goes to the Library to read books, and will become a rival for Julia's love if the male player doesn't woo her. Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island''. For more information, click here.'' Julia will appear alongside her father after unlocking the Book Store. This can be done by talking to Oliver for 5 days in a row and shipping 10 fish. Any kind of fish will do. After Julia arrives, the player can interact with her. In order to get married, the player has to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view the Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Julia's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Julia when she is at White Flower or higher. This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of home. Julia will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that she brought by. Accepting Julia's present will make her happy, and she gives the player a Marinated Fish. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Julia's gift, she will become sad, and your relationship with her will go down by -1000 XP. ---- The Gardener and the Demon King *Exit your house *14:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Julia at a Purple Flower or higher *You have seen Julia's White Flower Event Julia comes to the player's house area and tells them a story about The Gardener and the Demon Kong. She asks which character they like. Choice 1: The Demon King. Result: -2000 XP with Julia Choice 2: The Gardener. Result: +2000 XP with Julia ---- When the player enters Book Store, a flustered Julia in search of her pen, which they overhear and bring up once she greets them. She explains having lost it on Pink Pearl Avenue and asks them to help her look for it. Option 1: Result: +3000 XP The player agrees and she happily appreciates their help. He/She takes off and expresses shock upon locating it. Upon returning to the Book Store, Julia appears startled to see suddenly. The player calms her down and reveals the pen, and she takes it from them and as thanks, hands over an Aquamarine. Julia then murmurs to herself that she needs to be more careful to avoid losing it again. Option 2: Result: -3000 XP Julia refuses saying it's important to her. However, this makes her decide that she would be better off finding it on her own. ---- Do you love Julia? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Julia to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Julia before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Serena will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Julia, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Serena. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. ---- A Date with Julia Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Julia to go on a date together. This event will happen after Julia is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Julia will come to the player's house. She was hoping that the player go on a date. Once her request is accepted, he will ask the player to meet together on the mountaintop at 16:00. Rejecting Julia's invitation or giving a negative response will result in losing Experience Points. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and one will lose -500 XP with Julia. She will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. ' ' It's all sibling-related! *Daley's House *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Daley (Boy Player)/Julia (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married *Have talked to Annabelle for 7 days in a row Julia asks Daley what it's like having a sibling like Annabelle, and after he answers with a complaint, Annabelle arrives and scolds him for being so mean. As he continues to complain, Julia remarks on how well they seem to get along, much to his confusion; to the point he thinks she's sick. Julia insists she feels fine and he remarks that it is common to fight with people they spend time with a lot, and Daley claims that being a sibling isn't as great as some might think it is. Julia sighs as she notices Annabelle is in a bad mood now. ---- Daley and Julia are talking about book *Book Store *12:00 to 15:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Daley (Boy Player)/Julia (Girl Player) at Blue Flower only OR the player is married Julia and Daley are discussing a book that Julia has written. Julia asks Daley what he thinks, and Daley tells it's even better than her dad's books. Julia states she was nervous because she had never shown it to anyone else before. Daley thinks she should show others and that she could be a professional. Julia humbly says it's not that great and Daley returns the book. Julia asks Daley what's wrong as he walks away. Daley responds by saying his praise isn't enough to boost her confidence and that he's going home. Julia apologises and says that his praise is more important to her than anyone else. Daley than says it was special for him to read it. ---- Our Future *Book Store *12:00 to 15:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Daley (Boy Player)/Julia (Girl Player) at Yellow Flower only OR the player is married *You have completed the game's main storyline Julia recalls how lately her dad has been teaching her how to clean and do laundry without breaking anything, and Daley remarks that this sounds like she's being groomed for marriage. Julia is flustered by this and asks why he would even make such a comment, and he gets confused by her response, to which she quickly tries to change the subject and offers to cook something for him soon. Julia has improved a lot so she is sure he will be surprised! ---- Could this be a proposal? *Daley's House *12:00 to 15:00 *Monday to Friday *Sunny weather *Daley (Boy Player)/Julia (Girl Player) at Orange Flower only OR the player is married Julia talks about the story she read to her dad the other day, saying that he enjoyed it. Daley asks that Julia give him a book sometime but she isn't very sure, causing him to ask why she would hate to recommend anything. Julia confesses that she really likes to read to him, and how he has been encouraging her for such a long time now, even saying that she couldn't cook if it weren't for him. She asks why Daley has been so nice and he proclaims that he loves her! Julia is shocked and asks if Daley means it, and claims he does, revealing the Flower Jewel to her. She sadly turns down his request in marriage, saying that she could never be with someone because her job is to take care of her father and make sure he's happy. Not only that but Julia has to focus on improving her quality of work at the book store too, causing him to realise that this also explains why she has been so focused on cleaning, cooking, and research so much lately. She wants to repay everyone who has been giving her support all these years, and she has to do it now. Julia hopes he will understand, but Daley angrily refutes her attempt to turn him down. He doesn't believe this is all they want from her, saying that her father won't be happy if she's forcing herself to do all this work and is miserable, and everyone wants her happiness as much as their own. That's what being a family is all about, unselfishly wishing for everyone to have a happy life and not passing it up. He promises to make her very happy and asks that she marry him for second try, saying that he doesn't care about her faults; because her kindness is what made him love her. Julia happily accepts his proposal this time and they lovingly stare at each other. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's last Proposal Event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Daley and Julia. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Daley and Julia married, talk to Julia anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. Within another two months, Daley and Julia will have a baby boy named Danny. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelorettes